plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ogrody i cmentarze
thumb|294pxOgrody i cmentarze 'to jeden z trybów rozgrywki z gier Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (znany tu pod oryginalną nazwą Gardens & Graveyards) i Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (dostępny w Bitwie o Teren). Rozgrywka polega na chronieniu baz przed najazdami wrogów, przypominając często tryb 'capture the flag' z gier FPS. Opis Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''Zombies fight to turn the Plants' gardens into Graveyards in an expanding map. TŁUMACZENIE Zombie walczą o przemienienie ogrodów roślin w groby na rozbudowanej mapie Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Zombie znów dają się we znaki! Mapa powiększa się o kolejną część za każdym razem, gdy ogród zostanie zajęty przez zombie. Zombie muszą wykonać ostatnie zadanie na końcu mapy, by osiągnąć ostateczne zwycięstwo!" Mapy Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Driftwood Shores: The Mega Flower is the guardian of the coast and the Zombies are trying to destroy it! Will the Plants be able to stop them? Main Street: The Plants have deployed their secret weapon, the TACTICAL CUKE. Can the Zombies take it out before it launches and destroys Zomboss Mountain? Wall-nut Hills: The Zombies just found out about Crazy Dave's sweet mansion and want to take it over. If the Plants can't stop them, Dave will be living on the streets! Cactus Canyon: The Zombies have crash landed in the desert, near a top secret Plant research facility under the golf course. If the Plants don't stop them, they'll ruin everything! Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Nasiona czasu: Park Rozrywki "Podróż w Czasie" został wybudowany w 1202 roku przez grupę czarodziejów, którzy połączyli siły dla zbicia fortuny. Teraz teren chcą zająć zombie, bo to świetne miejsce zabawy! Wielka Biała Północ: W związku na zmarzlinę na ziemi zombie szykują ofensywę na Wielką Białą Północ. Jednak czy uda im się uda uwolnić Króla Yeti i rozpocząć epokę lodowcową? Strategie Defensywa *'''Sadź rośliny doniczkowe. W krytycznej sytuacji, to one mogą cię uratować. *'Stawiaj pułapki przed i w obrębie bazy.' Może to pomóc w zabijaniu wrogów. *'Gdy przeciwnik wejdzie do bazy, zlikwiduj go jak najszybciej.' *'Używaj jednostek latających do niszczenia portali.' Ofensywa *'Atakuj drużynowo. '''Rzadko pozwalaj sobie na samotne wyprawy. *'Stawiaj zombie i chwasty SI.' Najlepiej te najmocniejsze. Gracze często je lekceważą, co powoduje, że mogą być prawdziwym zagrożeniem. *'Używaj latających jednostek do wykurzenia wrogów z bazy.' Zrzucanie pachołków jest bardzo efektywne - wrogowie uciekają, a ci którzy nie zdążą dają ci punkty. *'Twórz teleporty i chroń je za wszelką cenę.''' Zakończenie gry Zakończenie rozgrywki na danej mapie kończy się animacją odpowiadającą sytuacji na ostatnim przejmowanym ogrodzie. Aby uruchomiła się animacja gra musi się kończyć na ostatnim możliwym do przejęcia miejscu np. na mapie Main Street, ostatnim takim miejscem jest miejsce startu rakiety ogórkowej. Jeśli chodzi zaś o ilość zarabianych monet, gracz za każdą przejętą/obronioną falę otrzymuje 200 monet (w Garden Warfare 2 500). Dodatkowo, jeśli zdobędzie wszystkie bazy, otrzyma dodatkowe monety za Perfect Win (GW1 - 1000c, GW2 - 1500c) Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny tryb gry z ekskluzywnymi mapami. *Najkrótsza możliwa gra w OiC trwa 7 minut, czyli tyle ile przeciętna gra w Bitwę Drużynową. *Jeśli rośliny obronią wszystkie ogrody, pierwszy z nich będzie zawierał pomnik Crazy Dave'a i będzie większy. Jeśli zaś zombie przejmą wszystkie 'bazy', analogicznie jeden z grobów będzie większy i będzie zawierał hologram Zombossa. en:Gardens & Graveyards Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Tryby gry Kategoria:Tryby gry z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Tryby gry z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare